


children

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [104]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Children, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, M/M, MEA, Rydaal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After seeing Scott and Gil with their daughter, Jaal wants a child with Sara.





	children

“Sara, my dearest.” Jaal said as he entered the pathfinder’s private quarters on the Tempest. They were on their way to the Nexus, returning from a mission on Kadara, making them tired. “Can we talk?”

 

Sara nodded, closing the mail terminal to face her lover.

 

“Sure Jaal. Do you want to sit down?”

 

He nodded.

 

“That would be good.”

 

The couple sat down on the table in her quarters, and Sara saw the nervous expression on Jaal’s face. It was extremely cute, and it made her curious.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about Jaal? You know you can tell me everything.”

 

“You know how Scott and Gil just got a baby daughter they’re raising together with her incubator?”

 

Sara nodded.

 

“Yeah, Meri is so cute, and an amazing little niece. I can’t believe my brother's a dad. I’m so happy for him and Gil. And Jil of course. Gil had told me he was insecure about not going to marry a woman, with the repopulation thing and all, and I knew Scott felt the same, so it’s amazing that they solved it this way.”

 

“Yes, it’s quite a miracle. What I’m trying to say is, I want a child. A child with you. I know it might be too fast or that you aren’t ready, but one day I want to start a family with you, my taoshay, and seeing your brother and his mate do it made me want one even more.”

 

“Jaal, that’s an amazing idea. I would love too. I’ve wanted a baby for a while as well.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

Sara nodded.

 

“Absolutely. Do you want to adopt? Human, angara or something else? Or perhaps use an incubator like Scott and Gil?”

 

“How about we find a donor for you, and we’ll raise a human child together, that you carried yourself? I would love a miniature Sara running around, and it would help your species with repopulation. Is that a good idea, my dearest?”

 

“Yes Jaal. It’s the best.”


End file.
